The Great Knight Detective Part 1-Flynn Is Kidnapped By Jasper and Horce/Main Tittle
(Animation411 Logo) London 1897 (The Camera Pans Slowy Through a Small Horse Carriage Driver By The Horcs Shorts and Neighs as The Focus Moves Below The Carriage and Slowly Zooms In On a Tiny Shop Foxworth's Toys) (Inside Are Two Figures) (The First Is a 8 Year Old Girl With Red Hair and Blue Shirt With a White Collar and Wrists Loose Blue Trousers She Black Shoes er Name Is Jennifer Foxworth) (The Second Figure Is a Thief With Brown Hair and Brown Eyes and and Whit Shirt and a Brown Newboy Cap He Also Wears an Olive Green Apron Brown Shor His Name Eugene Flynn Rider Jennifer's Father) (Together Jennifer And Flynn Are Celebrathing Jenny's 5th Brithday Jenny Plays With a Small Rocking Horse While Her Father Adjusts His Apron) *Jenny Foxworth/Olivia:You Know.Daddy This My Ver Best Brithday *Flynn/Hiram Flaversham:Ahh..But I Haven't Given You your Present Yet *Jenny Foxworth/Olivia:What Is It What Is It *Flynn/Hiram Flaversham:Now Now Close your Eyes (He Moves To a Small Capboard as Jennifer Tries to Sneak A Peek Between Her Fingers) *Flynn/Hiram Flaversham:Uh-uh-uh-uh No No Peaking Now (Jennifer Giggles as Flynn Returns to the Table a Small Toy In His Hand That Resembles a Flowerbud He Winds The Key and Sets It In front of Her) (As a Gentle Tune Plays Jennifer Open Her Eyes and Sees That The Bud Has Turned Into a Mouse Balierina Who Dances for Her) *Jenny Foxworth/Olivia:(Gasps) Oh Daddy you Made This Just For Me? (Outside a Strange Figure Slowly Appoaches He Cackles Evily As His Shadow Looms Over The Door to The Toy Sho) *Jenny Foxworth/Olivia:You're The Most Wonderful Father In The...Whole World! (The Tender Moment is Interrupted As The Locked Door Begins To Rattle Jenny and Flynn Look Towards The Door as The Ratting Becomes Mor Intense Flynn Puts His Arms Around His Daughter Protective) *Flynn/Hiram Flaversham:I Don't Know Quickly Dear Stay In Here and Don't Come Out (Flynn Hides Her In The Cupboard and Stand In front Of It) (At That Monent The Same Figure Burts In Through The Window Thie Are Two Buggers The First is Long and Skinny Guy and The Second Is Fat and Short Wearing Thie Two Guys Jasper and Horce) (Form Inside Her Hiding Place Jennifer Cracks The Door And Watches In Terror as Her Father Jasper and Horce Struggle The Table Files Towars The Cpboard Shutting The Door and Pushing Jennifer Back *Jasper and Horce/Fidget: Now I Gotcha you Toymaker (Cackles) *Flynn/Hiram Flaversham:Oh Jennifer (Jennifer Pushes Against The Door and Is Able To Move The Table She Creaks The Door And Step Out) (It Was Silent When The Shop Is Dark Furniture Is Scattered As Empty Paint Buckets are Spilling Out Jennifer Goes To The Window Calling Out To Her Father) *Jenny/Olivia:Dayy Where Are you Daddy..Where Are you Daddy (Echoling) DADDY!! (As Jenny's Cries echo In The Night The Camera Zooms Out Into The Clouds) AnimationMovies411 Presents The Great Knight Detective *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Basil *Aladdin (Aladdin) as Dr.Dawson *Jenny (Oliver and Company) as Olivia Flaversham *Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Mrs.Judson *Flynn (Tangeld) as Hiram Flaversham *Max (The Little Mermaid) as Toby *Jasper and Horce (101 Dalmatians) as Fidget *Clayton (Tarzan) as Professor Ratigan *Dragon (The Secret of NIMH) as Felicia Category:Cruel Scenes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Kidnapping Scenes